


Face Down

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abused Reader, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this one shot B/F/N means boyfriend's name.<br/>The song is Face down by The red jumpsuit Aparatus</p>
    </blockquote>





	Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> In this one shot B/F/N means boyfriend's name.  
> The song is Face down by The red jumpsuit Aparatus

 

She was always on his mind. No matter where he was or what he was doing. The only problem was him. Y/N's boyfriend. Freed could never understand why she was going out with him, especially when Freed could see what he was doing.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_   
_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._   
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_   
_I see what's going down._

Her attempts at hiding the bruises and cuts on her skin were always futile. Freed could clearly see the purplish bruise over her eyes which she had attempted to hide using make up. He could often see her muttering to herself things like 'It will stop.' And 'It's not going to happen again.' However, no one took any notice of it. No one apart from Freed. He always saw the redness of Y/N's eyes which he knew was due to crying and he always saw the evil smirk on B/F/N's face as he said he loved you.

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_   
_Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_   
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

He wished he knew why. Why did he do that to her? What had she done wrong? Freed didn't have a clue however, after seeing B/F/N 'slip' and knock Y/N over, he had his mind set on one thing. And that was to help Y/N.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_   
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_   
_Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end_   
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

As Y/N went to walk away, B/F/N went to trip her up however, he was stopped by a purple wall of runes.  
"What the hell?" B/F/N yelled, outraged  
"I know what you're doing to Y/N. I'm just not sure why you're doing it." Freed stated, suddenly behind B/F/N.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_   
_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_   
_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_   
_I see what's going down._

"And? What are you going to do about it?" B/F/N sneered.  
"This." Freed said before his right eye turned a smokey purple colour.  
"Dark écriture; Pain." Freed stated as B/F/N began screaming in pain as he writhed around on the floor.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_   
_Say you're right again_   
_Heed my lecture._

"Freed stop!" Y/N shouted as she ran over to him, grabbing his arm in an attempt to stop him however, her voice showed that she was worried. Worried of what B/F/N would do to her.  
"I know what he does to you. You think it's not but it's obvious." Freed said to her matter of factly.  
"Please stop! This won't help me at all!" Y/N practically begged him to stop.  
"This needs to stop." Freed said before giving in and releasing B/F/N.  
"What...the hell...was that for..?" B/F/N asked furiously, still trying to catch his breath  
"Leave. And don't come back. If I find out you've hurt Y/N again, things will be much worse for you." Freed stated emotionlessly. With that, B/F/N stood up however, before leaving, he turned to Y/N, swinging his fist straight towards her eye, causing her to fall backwards.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_   
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_   
_Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end_   
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" Freed asked Y/N, leaning down towards her.  
"Thank you, Freed." Y/N mumbled.  
"My pleasure." Freed stated with a small smile.

_Face down in the dirt,_   
_She said, "This doesn't hurt."_   
_She said, "I finally had enough."_

"How long had this been going on?" Freed asked, concern filling his voice due to the fact that he dreaded the answer.  
"About a year and a half..." Y/N mumbled quietly.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_   
_It's coming round again._

"Why?" Freed muttered angrily "Why would he do that to such a nice person?"  
"I'm not sure myself to be honest. He never liked me but when I told him I liked him, he agreed to go out with me. Then this started and he threatened me not to tell anyone and wouldn't let me break up with him." Y/N replied, feeling the now familiar throbbing in her eye where she was hit.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_   
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_   
_Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end_   
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Freed asked, reffering to Y/N's eye which had begun turning purple and swolen obce more.  
"I'm used to it." Y/N replied with a broken smile.

_Face down in the dirt,_   
_She said, "This doesn't hurt."_   
_She said, "I finally had enough."_


End file.
